Cables containing many small diameter wires are used by telephone companies in their telephone network systems. The outer jackets of the cables are of a tough environmentally resilient material because of the nature of the surroundings in which the cables are located.
Not infrequently two cables must be joined; i.e., the many wires within spliced together. The splice area then must be protected against the hostile environment. Currently the only effective means for protecting the splice area is completely sealing it, usually with a case made from polyester resin and a hardening agent. However, this precludes re-entering the splice area without destroying the case; a task which is tough in an ideal location and almost an insurmountable one in an underground tunnel.
Elastomeric tubular covers are another means used to protect a splice area. However, covers which possess the qualities required to withstand the hostile environment are of a too high durometer to be removed from the splice area without destroying them if re-entry is desired.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a splice case which protects a splice area from hostile environmental agents and still permits re-entry into the area without destroying the elastomeric cover.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a splice case which is reuseable subsequent to a re-entry into the splice area.